Battlescars
by WinchesterMars
Summary: The Winchesters, along with Gabriel and Castiel are on the road, hunting down a mysterious supernatural being causing revoc all over the Supernatural world. On their journey to find the 'monster', the Winchesters and angels have to disguise themselves as students at a wizarding school in order to blend in. Will they find the 'monster' behind all the chaos? ((Changed title))
1. New Characters

• Savannah Winchester  
Name: Savannah Destiney Winchester  
D.O.B: July 17  
Age: "17"  
Appearance:  
Hair: Brunette;Wavy  
Eyes: Green/Hazel eyes,  
Skin Tone: Light cream, smooth  
Tattoos/Piercings: Anti-possession tattoo on lower back, belly button piercing  
Job/Occupation: Hunter; Half-human, half-archangel.  
Personality: Flirty, Sarcastic, Humorous, Trickster (due to Gabriel)  
Loves: Classic Rock, Drawing, Her Brothers.  
Hates: Hunting, Monsters  
Family:  
-Parents: Mary and John Winchester  
-Siblings: Sam and Dean Winchester (brothers), Jo Harvelle (sister-figure), Ellen Harvelle (aunt-figure), Bobby Singer (father-figure), Castiel (best friend/Dean's "boyfriend"), Gabriel (pranking best friend/Sam's "boyfriend").  
Info: Savannah is the result of Mary and John getting together, but when John and Mary got intimate, John was being used as a vessel by Michael, so technically, Savannah is half human, half archangel.

* * *

• Iris Black  
Name: Iris Jane Black  
D.O.B: April 8  
Age: 14  
Appearance:  
Hair: Brunette;Wavy  
Eyes: Brown eyes  
Skin Tone: Light cream, smooth  
Tattoos/Piercings: none  
Job/Occupation: Witch; Gryffindor  
Personality: Intelligent, Bubbly, Spunky  
Loves: Reading, Art, Music, Poetry  
Hates: Slytherins, Jerks,  
Family:  
-Parents: Sirius Black (Mother unknown)  
-Siblings: Harry Potter (brother-figure), Hermione Granger (best friend), Luna Lovegood (best friend)


	2. Chapter 1

-Savannah-  
"Dean, where are we going?" I asked as he drove on, halfway across the U.S. I was in the back of the car, Sam up front in the passenger seat as always, manning the map as Dean drove, his classic rock music filling the car.  
"Well, oddly enough, Bobby had gotten strange cases up in England, of all places" Dean explained.  
"Whoa whoa, wait, England?" I asked, completely surprised.  
"Yes, ma'am, apparently there's been a lot of deaths lately and it seems scarily similar to what the Devil was doing over here. Innocent people dying, instead of demons, it's somethin' else" He told me.  
"Wait, how do we know for sure this isn't all of Lucifer's doing?" I asked.  
"Because he would've tried worming his way back into wearing Sammy" he replied, to which I shrugged in agreement.  
"But..." I said, indicating Dean to continue.  
"Anyway, this is something we've never really seen before, 'cept for Lucifer of course. This thing is really powerful, but nothing compared to what Satan's capable of" he explained.  
"So England" i said, earning a nod,  
"Yep" he said...

-Many hours later; Savannah-  
"I can't BELIEVE I couldn't keep Baby with us" Dean complained as we got off the plane that finally landed in London, England. "The nerve of some people" he continued to grumble, "now we have to rent a car"  
"Relax Dean, renting a car might not be so bad" I said,  
"Savannah, do you hear yourself? Baby has everything we need. We couldn't go through the security with our weapons and now we're weapon less" Dean ranted off.  
I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms, waiting for him to finish. Once he was done, i gave him a look. "Dean, you DO realize that we have Cas and Gabe?" I said.  
After a while, it finally dawned on him. "Oh yeah" he said, me and Sam rolling our eyes.  
I sighed, then looked around before praying to Cas, "hey Cas? Um, we're over here in London and we have no weapons, so uh. D'you mind giving us a hand and bringing us our weapons?" I asked, then opened my eyes when I heard Dean complain about Cas getting too close in his personal space.  
"I apologize" Cas said with a nod, then handed us our bags of weapons.  
"Thanks Cas" I told him, earning his single nod again.  
"Alright, now we just need a place to crash" Dean said as we walked through London, looking for a motel we can stay at, Cas trailing along beside us.  
"Y'know, I've been here so many times in my day" A voice suddenly said from beside Sam, causing him to jump. "Geez, Gabriel, you're just as bad as Cas" Sam said.  
"Sorry Samsquatch, anyways, i know the perfect place for you all to stay" Gabriel told us,  
"Really? You're not just yankin' our chain?" Dean asked,  
"Aw, would I do that, Dean'o?" Gabriel asked with an innocent smile.  
"Yes." Dean answered, rolling his eyes.  
"It hurts that you have no faith in me" Gabriel said in mock hurt, "come on, just trust me" he added, then snapped his fingers, all of us suddenly appearing in a large fancy hotel room.  
"Holy crap, this is awesome" I commented as i looked around the hotel room, noticing like 4 large, king-sized beds, a huge TV, a giant window that looked over London and a nice bathroom off in the corner.  
"And don't worry, I gotcha guys covered" Gabriel said, giving us his trademark grin, letting it be obvious that he's still with his trickster ways.  
I looked around again, finding Dean sprawled on his back on one of the beds, sighing happily, "god this bed is so soft" he commented.  
I laughed, Sam shaking his head, a small smile on Castiel's lips and Gabriel grinning, then my phone rang.  
"Hello?" I answered,  
"Savannah? Did you three make it okay?" Bobby asked.  
"We made it over here all in one piece, Dean freaked in the plane, but we're good" I told him.  
"Alright, that's good, just wanted to call in and make sure you three were safe" he said.  
"Yeah, we're fine, besides Gabe and Cas are with us" I informed him,  
"Okay, great, well, I'll call and let you know if more stuff pops up"  
" 'Kay, thanks Bobby" I said, then we both hung up.  
"For your information, i did not freak, i was just simply worried about crashing" Dean told me.  
"Sure Dean, whatever you say" I teased...


	3. Chapter 2

-Iris-  
"Everyone, may I please have your attention! I would like to welcome our new students to our home, Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, now please make these students feel at home as we sort them into their houses" Dumbledore said as he strode into the dining hall with a group of students. "Minerva, please bring the hat"  
McGonagoll nodded, leaving then coming back with the sorting hat, approaching the stool that was at the front of the room. "Now, I will read your name and will sort you into your house" she instructed, then read off the scroll, "Novak, Castiel" McGonagoll called out.  
The one with dark messy hair and bright blue eyes slowly approached the stool, sitting down, his eyes casting glances around the room as the hat was placed on his head. "Gryffindor!" The hat soon called out. McGonagoll removed the hat and gestured to our table. Castiel nodded, then slowly walked over to our table, sitting down, looking around, seeming curious and confused.  
"Hello, I'm Iris" I introduced, deciding to break the ice since no one else seemed to pay attention to him.  
Castiel slowly looked at me, then gave a small nod, a tiny smile coming across his features, "Castiel" he replied.  
"Novak, Gabriel" McGonagoll called, then a blonde male went up to the stool, sitting down, then as the hat touched his head, it announced, "Gryffindor!"  
Gabriel came over, Castiel sighing in relief, then McGonagoll called out the next name, "Winchester, Dean"  
A guy with dirty blonde hair and green eyes walked over to the stool, sitting down, then when the hat touched his head it immediately yelled out "Gryffindor"  
Dean came over, sitting beside Castiel, then McGonagoll called out, "Winchester, Samuel", the tall one approaching the stool, sitting down. When McGonagoll placed the hat on his head, the hat called out "Ravenclaw!"  
"What?" The girl standing gasped, Dean echoing. Sam slowly stood, then made his way over to the Ravenclaw table, sitting beside Luna.  
"Winchester, Savannah" McGonagoll called out, the girl perching herself on the stool, seeming nervous.  
"Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted.  
Savannah's eyes widened, then she stood and crossed over to the Ravenclaw table, sitting beside Sam...

-Later; Savannah-  
"Sam, what are we gonna do?" I asked Sam softly, pacing the Ravenclaw common room, other Ravenclaw students sitting in little clusters, "we can't be separated, we need Cas, Gabe and Dean" I added.  
"I don't know, Savannah, I don't like this either." He told me as he sat on the couch.  
"Well, can't pray to Cas or Gabe, I'm not even sure they're allowed in here" I said, worried.  
"We'll find a way" Sam said.  
"You don't sound too sure" I pointed,  
Sam sighed, "well, I don't know, I just... I wish we didn't get separated. Dean has most of the weapons"  
I sighed as well, plopping down on the couch. "Great... What are we gonna do now?" I said, more to myself than to Sam.  
"Hello" a light airy voice came from beside us. We turned to see a girl with wispy blonde hair and light skin.  
"Hey" I replied.  
"I'm Luna Lovegood" she introduced,  
"I'm Savannah, this is Sam" i told her.  
"Nice to meet you two" she told us in response, giving a smile, then skipped away.  
I watched her leave then i sighed, "hopefully, we'll have classes together" I said.  
Sam nodded, "yeah" he agreed, then the head of the house came into the common room and told everyone it was curfew.  
"This is all Gabriel's fault" I told Sam, a bit teasing.  
Sam gave me his bitchface, then we both left to our dorms, me finding out i was rooming with Luna...


	4. Chapter 3

-Savannah-  
"Psst, Savannah. You have to wake up now" an airy voice whispered beside me.  
I groaned, "5 more minutes, Dean" I mumbled.  
"I'm not Dean and we have to get ready for class"  
I opened my eyes to find Luna perched in front of me, her bright blue eyes wide. I sighed, "alright, just give me a few more minutes" I said.  
Luna nodded, then got off my bed, moving to hers.  
I got up after, then sighed in relief when I found my bags of clothes and weapons under my bed. I pulled the uniform on, noticing a symbol of an eagle embroidered on the clothes as i stood in front of the mirror, inspecting the uniform: the skirt fell a little above my knees, i had knee-high socks, the sweater vest along with the cloak or whatever, cape? I sighed, pulling out my wand. I missed wearing my jeans, t-shirts and hunting boots.  
"You ready to go, Savannah?" Luna asked, wearing the same uniform.  
I nodded, "yeah" i shrugged, then we both left to the common room, finding students milling about, talking about the upcoming Quidditch game. Quidditch?  
"Sam" i sighed in relief as he came into view, approaching me and Luna.  
"Hello Sam" Luna greeted with a slight smile, her blue eyes peering up at Sam.  
"Hey Luna" he replied, fidgeting a bit,  
"You guys hungry? They're serving breakfast in the Great Hall, we should go now if we wanna make it in time" Luna informed us,  
"Sure" me and Sam replied, then followed Luna as she lead us out the portrait door, heading towards the Great Hall. When we got in, she lead us to our table, sitting down.  
As we ate, I felt eyes on me, so i looked up slowly, meeting gazes with one of the teachers at the staff table. He seemed... Cold and cruel, what with the dark depth of his eyes and his sneer as he glared at me, then shifted his gaze over to the Gryffindor, his eyes landing on Dean who was in a conversation with Castiel while Gabriel was chatting away with a pair of red-head twins, by the grins on their faces, i had a feeling Gabriel wasn't the only Prankster here.  
"Dude, that teacher's scary" Sam commented as he leaned over to me, his eyes widened a bit as he stared at the sneering teacher.  
I nodded in agreement, "I don't think he likes us" I said.  
"Oh, Professor Snape, he's very intimidating. He doesn't like anyone except for his own house, which is Slytherin" Luna chimed in.  
"Really?" I asked  
"Yeah, he's the head of the Slytherin house, so he favors all of them over anyone else" she told us.  
"Great, that makes this even better" i said bitterly, rolling my eyes.  
"Yeah, he's also the potions professor" she added.  
I looked at my schedule that i had shoved in my pocket, "which I have at the end of the day" I said miserably.  
"Yeah, so do me, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Iris" Luna said,  
"Have it too, wonder if Dean, Cas or Gabe have it" Sam said.  
I shrugged, "I hope they have it with us" I said, then groaned, "oh no"  
"What?" Sam asked,  
"Gabriel. Things are bound to happen if Gabriel is gonna be dealing with potions" i said,  
Sam thought, then sighed, "this is gonna be a long year" he complained.

-Savannah; Potions-  
I was sitting in Potions beside Sam, constantly looking around the room. Luna was in front of me with a girl named Cho Chang, behind us was a boy with scruffy dark hair and round glasses and a boy with red hair and freckles. Behind them was a girl with sorta fizzy hair and a girl with dark hair. I kept glancing at the door, then sighed in relief as Dean came in, Castiel and Gabriel following behind. "Oh thank God" I said as they sat at the desks on the other side of us. After a while, the mean-looking teacher, Snape, strode in the room, his cloak twirling as he spun to face the class. "I will begin by taking roll, then will continue on with today's lesson" he said, then stood at his desk as he read off a paper. After he read through most of the names, he stopped after mine, Sam's and Dean's, "Winchesters?" He asked.  
My eyes grew wide with fear, hoping to God that he didn't know who or what we were. He then finished roll and put the paper down, then said, "To begin today's lesson, i will have a student come up and demonstrate the potion i have written on the board" Snape told us in a low, bored, monotone voice, nothing compared to Castiel's monotone voice. "Any volunteers?"  
No one answered, instead, the entire class stayed quiet except for the girl a few rows back, the one with the frizzy hair, who had her hand raised.  
"No volunteers? Mr. Potter?" He said, purposely ignoring the girl, turning his glare to the boy with the glasses that was sitting behind me.  
The boy looked up, "I... I don't know that potion, sir, I'm afraid i can't perform it, I don't even have those ingredients" he said.  
"Pity. 5 points from Gryffindor" Snape replied, then his eyes fell on mine, "what about you, Miss Winchester?" He drawled out.  
"I honestly don't know that potion, besides I'm new here, along with my brothers" I said, sounding way braver than I felt. This man was more intimidating than any monster that we've ever killed.  
"Shame. 5 points from Ravenclaw" he said.  
"What?! Why?!" I asked, but he ignored me, waving his wand at the board, a piece of chalk writing out a new potion.  
"I expect you all to brew this potion with the partner beside you, if there are any mess ups, points will be deducted from your houses" he said, turning his glare to me and 'Potter'.  
I bit back my tongue so i wouldn't make a snarky comment, i didn't want to be the cause of losing house points.  
After he assigned us to our work, i spoke to Sam while dropping the ingredients into rhe cauldron after following the instructions on the board, "it's official. I hate him" I said  
"Don't let him get to you, Savannah, he just wants to see how long you last with him" he told me  
"Well if he keeps it up, I'm gonna make Gabriel or Cas smite him" I threatened under my breath, stirring the potion.  
"Does he hate all new students?" I asked Sam as we waited for the potion to brew.  
"Yes" i heard a voice answer from behind me. I turned to see the voice came from that 'Potter' boy. "He hated me when I started my first year, still hates me til this day as you can see"  
I shook my head, "how do you put up with him?" I asked.  
He shrugged, "have no idea, i just do, I guess I have the patience" he said.  
"Knowing my brother Dean over there, he'd probably cost your house a ton of points if Snape ever challenged him" I said, Sam nodding in agreement. "But don't worry, we have Castiel and Gabriel to watch over him." I added. "Besides, if anything, Gabriel will be just as bad, except with pranks"  
He laughed, then nudged the red-head next to him, "sounds like Fred and George have a new member"  
The red-head cocked an eyebrow, "whataya mean?" He asked  
"Gabriel is like Pro at pranks. Calls himself a trickster and believe me, he knows what he's doing" I added.  
The red-head groaned, "great, he's probably gonna give Fred and George new ideas" he complained, causing us to laugh.  
"I'm Harry by the way, this is Ron Weasely"  
"Savannah, this is my brother Sam and my other brother Dean, the one drumming on the table" I said, pointing Dean out. "And that's Castiel and Gabriel Novak, they're friends of ours" I added, gesturing to Castiel and Gabriel who were also waiting for their potion to brew.  
Harry nodded, "well, nice to meet you two, um, I've met Dean, Castiel and Gabriel. Castiel seems rather interesting, reminds me of Luna in a way, what with his curiosity" he told me,  
"That's Cas for ya" I said.  
"So, what are you into?" Harry asked, trying to spark a casual conversations as Snape passed by.  
I thought, "well, I love classic rock, i draw, I travel a lot with my brothers and Cas and Gabe" I told him. "I also read a lot and i tend to be a bit clumsy"  
Sam laughed, "it's true, don't know where she got the clumsiness"  
"Whatever, as you can see, I have a Moose for a brother" I teased Sam, causing Harry to laugh. "Who's the smartest?" He asked,  
"Sam" I said, "Dean calls him a geek 'cause Sammy here is always researching or reading up on something"  
"Sounds like someone we know" Ron commented, gesturing to the frizzy-haired girl at the table behind them. Harry laughed, "yeah, Hermione is like the brains of our group, she's practically a library book"  
"Well then she's perfect for Sam" i chimed, laughing, earning Sam's bitchface. I giggled, "aw, you know I love you Sammy" i said, then turned back to the potion, seeing it was almost done, unaware of the eyes that were trailing down my body. I turned back around to Harry as Luna came practically floating over to us. "Hello" she greeted,  
"Hey Luna" we replied, she was a lot like Cas now that I look at her, except for the blonde hair.  
"I am entirely unsure of this, but aren't we supposed to go to Hogsmeade next week?" She asked.  
"I think so, but I didn't hear anything about it" Harry replied.  
"Oh 'cause, I have this new outfit i would like to wear when I go, but I'm not sure when it is" she said,  
"Well, we can ask Dumbledore at dinner, maybe he knows" Harry suggested.  
"Okay" Luna nodded, then crossed back over to her partner.  
"Hogsmeade?" Me and Sam asked.  
"Yeah, it's like a village, has shops and whatnot, we're allowed to go if we have permission slips signed from our parents or guardians. It happens a few times" Harry informed us.  
"Wait, what is Quidditch?" I asked, "I heard a lot of students talking about the upcoming game"  
"Quidditch is like soccer, same concept, except in the air on broomsticks and a few changes" he told me.  
"Oh"  
"What is classic rock?" Harry asked in return.  
"Music created by rock bands such as ACDC, Black Sabbath, Scorpions, Led Zepplin, Metallica, Queen, um, and a whole lot more. Dean's the one that listens to it, that's how I know most of it" i told him. "I can show you sometime" I added,  
"Sure, I'd like that" Harry smiled.  
I smiled back, then Snape's voice ruined everything, "I presume you are all finished" he said, his arms crossed, glaring down at me, Sam, Ron and Harry. "Almost, Professor" we all replied.  
He narrowed his eyes, then strode off.  
"God i hate him" I said under my breath, checking the potion, then pouring some of it into the vials that we on our desk once the potion finished brewing. After i topped the vial, i placed it on Snape's desk, then went back to sit with Sam.  
After a while, class was dismissed and i was so relieved to be free for the rest of the day...


	5. Chapter 4

-Harry-  
As we all walked to dinner, i was in a heated debate with Savannah over which Muggle things were better, sports or music.  
"It's definitely music, because how else can people entertain themselves?" Savannah asked.  
"Easy, with sports. People like watching sports" I replied.  
"Well, I'll admit it's a major pastime over in the U.S, but we also have those people who are more into music" she told me.  
"Not over in London" i said,  
"Um, yes, in London too, you guys have millions of singers and bands that are famous, although, they went overseas to the U.S, but music is better. How else can people express themselves? You can't express your emotions in sports" Savannah pointed out.  
"Well, you can express your anger" I said.  
"Yeah, but not love or sympathy or just pure joy. You can't do that with sports, only with music or any other kind of art." She said.  
"Just lettin' you know, Harry-boy, you'll never win against Savannah, she's a Winchester and they never give up" Gabriel said as he came up beside us.  
I was about to respond back to Savannah when I realized they both had a point. I sighed, defeated, "okay, you win" I told her.  
Savannah grinned, "yes!" She cheered.  
I laughed, smiling as i watched her celebrate.  
"Hello Harry, Savannah" Luna said from behind us as she skipped over,  
"Hey Luna" we both responded.  
"Have any of you guys seen Neville's toad?" She asked,  
"He lost Trevor again?" I asked.  
"I take it he loses the toad a lot?" Savannah asked  
I nodded, "yeah, been that way since our first year" I told her, then we stepped into the Great Hall. "It's Friday and we're allowed to sit wherever we want, you and Sam wanna come join us at the Gryffindor table?" I asked her.  
"Sure. Sam?" She asked.  
Sam shrugged, "why not?" He said, then we walked to the Gryffindor table.  
"Hey guys" I greeted.  
"Hey Sammy, Savannah" Dean said, hugging his other siblings, then sitting back down with Castiel who was beside Iris. Gabriel sat on the other side with Sam and the twins, while Savannah sat in between me and Luna, Hermione beside Luna and Ron on the other side of me.  
"Good evening, everyone, next week, we'll have our annual trip to Hogsmeade, so i suspect you all have your permission slips signed." Dumbledore announced, watching as students agreed or nodded, "wonderful" he added, "we'll all meet in the corridor leading to the courtyard and will release you all once we accept your forms" he told us, then gave a nod before sitting at his center seat, the food appearing along the tables, Dean and Ron instantly digging in.  
"See, we are going next week" I told Luna who smiled, "great" she said, then began discussing her plans with Hermione and Iris  
"Hogsmeade?" Castiel asked with a tilt of his head.  
"Yeah, it's our village. Pretty fun once you know what places to go" Ron told him. "It's different compared to the towns and shops out in the muggle world"  
"Muggles?" Castiel asked,  
"Humans without magical powers" Ron said.  
"Wait, but aren't they just mortals then? I call regular humans mortals, but I suppose that's just us a-" Castiel was saying when Dean cut in,  
"Amazing wizards" he filled in, grinning sheepishly.  
"So anyway" Savannah cut in as things began feeling awkward.  
I turned to Savannah, "hey, Savannah. Do you wanna go to Hogsmeade with me next week?" I asked her, slowly realizing and hoping it didn't sound like i was asking her out.  
Savannah shrugged, "I don't see why not" she said.  
"Great, that way i can show you around" I added.  
"Okay, sure, sounds good" she replied, smiling,  
I smiled back, then began eating, looking up to see Iris was staring at me with a smirk. "What?" I asked.  
She shook her head, then turned to Luna...

* * *

-Later; Harry-  
"You like her don't you?" Iris asked me as me, her, Ron, Hermione, Castiel, Dean and Gabriel sat in the common room.  
"Like who?" I asked, looking up as she paced in front of the fireplace.  
"Savannah" she said, looking at me with a 'duh' face, earning a look from Dean.  
I shrugged, "I don't know, maybe, why?" I asked,  
Iris rolled her eyes, "please, don't give me that 'I don't know' rubbish, I can tell you like her, I noticed the way you were looking at her during dinner and also in Snape's class. Don't think I didn't see, 'cause i sure as bloody hell did" she told me.  
"What do you mean?" I asked,  
"Harry, you were obviously checking her out in Potions, then you practically asked her out at dinner, trying to cover it up with the whole 'showing her around Hogsmeade' story. You like her Harry, admit it"  
"I don't like her, Iris" I said, not meeting her gaze, feeling my cheeks heat as i realized she noticed me staring at Savannah during class,  
"Oh don't give me that." She said, "I know for sure as hell that you'd be willing to snog her if you had the chance"  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about" I stammered, realizing Iris was right, Dean looking at me with a raised eyebrow,  
Iris rolled her eyes, "whatever Harry, just trust me on this" she said, heading for the girls dormitory. "Besides, she likes you too" she added, then left.  
"She's right you know" Hermione said.  
"About what?" I asked.  
"Everything. You and Savannah obviously have eyes for each other" she said. "You should ask her out"  
"I-I don't know, Hermione. I don't even know her that well. Besides, she's your sister" I said, looking over at Dean.  
"Hey man, you like her, you like her, I'm not gonna stop you from asking her out. She may be my sister, but she can date whoever she wants. If you wanna go out with her, then go for it" Dean told me,  
"Wait, really?" I asked,  
"Yeah, why not?" He shrugged.  
"Ha, so you DO like her!" Iris suddenly chimed as she perched herself on the arm of the couch.  
I sighed, "fine, yes, I like Savannah" I admitted  
"Then ask her out, Harry, otherwise someone else will claim her. You're not the only one that has eyes for her" Iris told me.  
"Who else?" I asked.  
"Malfoy"  
I sighed, "great"  
"Who's Malfoy?" Gabriel asked.  
"Draco Malfoy, he's a Slytherin-"  
"And he's a cocky, arrogant, sleezy little weasel" I cut Hermione off,  
"Oh, if that's the case, then Savannah won't go near him. She hates people like that." Dean said. "Which is why she likes YOU"  
"Oh."  
"Ooh, you know what you should do?" Iris asked.  
"What?"  
"You should ask her to the Yule Ball" she suggested,  
"Yule Ball?" Castiel asked,  
"Yes, it happens during the Tri-Wizard Tournament" I said,  
"Tri-Wizard Tournament?" Gabriel asked,  
Ron nodded, "yeah, it's like a competition between us and two other wizarding schools. You have to be 17 years or older in order to volunteer. We have a ceremony where students from each house puts their name in the goblet, then at the end, Professor Dumbledore reaches in and pulls out 3 names and whoever gets the most votes gets put into the Tri-Wizard Tournament" he explained,  
"That's not dangerous? It sounds dangerous" Castiel commented,  
"I think it is, I don't know, but the wizards have to complete like 3 or 4 different trials in order to win the entire thing and get the Tri-Wizard cup at the end"  
"So basically the hunger games minus the killing?" Dean said,  
"Hunger games" we asked,  
"It's a- nevermind" dean said.  
"But yeah, you should ask her to the Yule Ball, it'd be incredibly romantic" Iris told me.  
"I suppose I should" I said, shrugging,  
"You should ask her when we go to Hogsmeade next week" Hermione suggested.  
"Yeah, you're gonna be alone with her aren't you?" Gabriel asked  
I nodded, "yeah"  
"Then ask her there" Iris smiled.  
"Okay, I'll ask her" I said,  
"Great!" Iris said...


	6. Chapter 5

-Savannah-  
"You ready, Sav?" Luna asked after i fixed the final touches to my outfit. (**_Savannah's_ _outfit_:** cgi/set?id=75956506)  
"Yes ma'am" I replied.  
"Great, lets go" Luna smiled, then linked her arm with mine and lead me down the stairs. I followed then we ran into Sam, who followed us.  
When we got to the courtyard, i found Harry standing near McGongall, trying to talk to her, but she wasn't listening.  
"Hey, Harry, what's up?" I asked after giving McGonagoll my permission slip,  
"My aunt and uncle didn't sign my permission slip again" he said,  
"Oh really? That sucks" I said, then thought of something, "hey, I know what can help you"  
"What?" He asked.  
"Come here" I said, then pulled him towards Gabriel who was with Sam, "Gabe, can you do me a favor?"  
"Sure Kiddo, what's up?" He asked.  
I leaned up and whispered in his ear.  
"Ah, so, Harry-boy can't get past without it signed, eh? Well don't ya worry, I'll take care of it" Gabriel grinned, then took the form and snapped his fingers, a signature appearing. "Here ya go"  
"Thanks Gabe" Harry said with a smile, then crossed back over to McGonagoll, handing her his slip, "okay, you may go, Potter" she smiled.  
"Come on, i have some place i wanna show you" Harry said, taking my hand, leading me into Hogsmeade. I blushed as he held onto my hand, walking with him.

-Sam-  
"Aw, would ya look at that" Gabriel said, pointing out Harry who had Savannah's hand, a bright smile on his face,  
"Yeah, he looks real happy with her" I said,  
"Yeah-huh, and she looks happy with him, can't ya just see the chemistry, Samsquatch?"  
"Yeah, but..."  
"But what?"  
"We might not stay long. Once we get done with this case, we're gonna have to head back to the U.S" I said miserably.  
"Oh, forgot about that"  
I nodded, "it's not fair for Savannah to find someone and then for us to go and rip her away from him." I said.  
"Well, then we'll find a way for her to keep him"  
"It's not that easy, Gabriel. We're hunters 'cept for you and Cas, and we're gonna have to go back eventually. There's probably a hell of a lot more problems waiting for us back home" I told him.  
He sighed, "you're right Sam, but what should we do, eh? Savannah obviously likes this kid and he likes her, we can't separate them, I can see how they look at each other, i saw it on the first day and there's no way for them to date officially if ones here and the other's in the U.S"  
"To be honest, I actually wanna stay here as much as she does. Even though we're not wizards, some of the kids here are pretty cool, i mean, you're friends with those twins and me, Savannah and Cas became friends with Luna, Iris and Hermione, Dean's friends with Ron." I pointed out,  
"Aren't there like other hunters back home though?" Gabriel asked,  
"I would think so, but I don't want them feeling responsible to take care of everything we neglected" I said,  
Gabriel sighed, "well, guess we should just live in the moment, have fun while we can"  
"Guess it's worth a shot" I shrugged...

-Savannah-  
"Look, try this, I think you're gonna like it" Harry said, "close your eyes"  
" 'Kay" i said, closing my eyes,  
"Now, open your mouth,"  
I smirked, then slowly opened my mouth, feeling him put something in my mouth,  
"Now eat it" he said  
I closed my mouth, then began eating whatever it was, soon discovering it was chocolate.  
"Holy crap this chocolate's good!" I exclaimed, opening my eyes to find Harry looking at me with amusment,  
"see, I knew you would like it" He said, then broke of a piece of chocolate from a huge chunk we had between us.  
"Man. Haven't had anything this sweet since Gabriel last raided the candy store back home in the U.S. Lemme tell ya, we ate like kings. Well, me and Gabe for that matter" I said with a laugh.  
Harry laughed as well, "I take it you love sweets?"  
"Oh absolutely. Best invention ever made" I said,  
"I agree with you there" he told me.  
I smiled then took another piece, practically bouncing with excitement,  
"Do you get hyper when you eat chocolate?" He asked.  
"No. Yes! Okay, a little, maybe" I said,  
Harry laughed, "sound like Luna there"  
I laughed as well, "yeah, true" I said,  
Harry smiled, then took a deep breath, "hey Savannah, can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure, what's up?"  
"You see, there's this ball coming up, its called the Yule Ball and i know it's not for a while, but I wanted to know if you would like to go with me?" He asked, nervous,  
I thought about it, "sure, I'd love to" I told him.  
"Really?" He asked,  
"Yeah, I'll go with you, never really been to a freakin' high school dance, much less a ball, sure, I'd be willing to go"  
"Great! Uh, I mean 'bout going with me" he said,  
I giggled, "yeah, I know" I said,  
He smiled, then broke off another piece of chocolate...

-Harry-  
"Follow me, I have this awesome hideout I wanna show you" I said, taking Savannah's hand, leading her away from the crowd of other students, walking with her.  
"You're not cold?" I asked after a while, looking her over, seeing that what she was wearing wasn't really made for snowy weather.  
"Surprisingly, no." She replied, shrugging, but I noticed she was shivering a bit, so I pulled off my cloak, draping it around her shoulders. Savannah looked up at me and smiled, then we continued walking.  
"So what is this secret hideout you wanna show me?" She asked.  
"You'll see" I said, grinning, pulling her along, practically running,  
Savannah laughed, trying to keep up with me, my cloak billowing out behind her as we ran.  
I smiled, then finally pulled her into a small shack hidden in a thicket of trees, stepping into the room.  
"Wow, this is nice" Savannah commented as she looked around while i sat on the couch in front of the fireplace.  
I smiled, then took her hand as she moved in front of me, pulling her down beside me.  
"So, this is your secret place?" She asked with a smile,  
"-our- secret place now" I told her, noticing she blushed.  
"So I'm the only one who knows about this place?" She asked as she pulled her legs up and crossed them underneath her.  
I nodded, "yeah, not even Ron or Hermione know about this place. Just me and you" i said.  
Savannah smiled, "aw, should I feel special about that?" She asked.  
I laughed, "yeah, I think you should" i said.  
She laughed as well, "well, I do feel special. I think it's sweet" she said.  
I smiled, "great, glad you think so" I said, taking her hand again, noticing she was still cold even though she had my cloak around her shoulders, so i pulled the blanket that was hanging off the couch, "here, I'm sure this will warm you faster than the fire"  
Savannah smiled, then took the blanket, draping it over her legs.  
"You want some hot chocolate? I can try and make some" I offered.  
"As long as you don't burn this place down" she teased.  
I laughed, then got up and crossed over to the small kitchen, pulling out a pot, filling it with water, then i took out my wand and boiled the water. After a while, i added the chocolate, stirring the mixture until it was done. I grabbed two mugs and filled both, topping the drinks with whipped cream, marshmallows and a cinnamon stick in each mug, then crossed back over to Savannah, sitting beside her, handing her the mug.  
"Thanks Harry" She smiled, then took a small drink, pulling the mug away to reveal the whipped cream covering her top lip.  
I laughed a bit, "uh, Savannah, you have a little something" I said.  
"What?" She asked, then wiped her mouth, blushing as she realized her mouth was covered with whipped cream. "Oh god that's embarrassing, i must look ridiculous" she said.  
I chuckled, "I think you look cute" I said without noticing, my eyes widening once i realized what I said, earning a blush and small smirk from Savannah,  
"Thanks, i think" she said, laughing a bit,  
I smiled, mentally sighing in relief when she didn't think I was weird for thinking that.  
Savannah smiled back, then took another drink.  
"So, you never really told me about yourself" I pointed out.  
"Well, whataya wanna know?" She asked.  
"Um, where are you from?" I asked.  
"Lawrence, Kansas" She answered.  
"What are your parents like?" I asked,  
Savannah paused, then let out a breath, "well, my dad was okay, but I never really knew my mom"  
"Why's that? If you don't mind me asking"  
"My mom died before i even knew her. She died in a nursery fire when Sam was 6 months, Dean was about 4 or 5, I was about the same age as Dean, but none if us really knew her"  
"Wow really?"  
She nodded, "yeah, after that day, things changed in the family."  
"Like what?" I asked.  
She looked up at me, "promise me you won't freak out or tell anyone else, it's mostly a family thing and there are many secrets, it's not just my secret I'm revealing"  
"I won't tell anyone, i swear" I said, noticing she was serious,  
"A demon killed my mother, his name was Azazel, we called him "yellow-eyes" because that's how we knew him. Anyway, before my mom died, Azazel snuck into Sam's room and made him taste his blood, then my mom heard a noise and went into the room, trying to stop him, but he pinned her to the ceiling and killed her, slashing her stomach and setting the room on fire. Dad came in with me and Dean, telling me and Dean to get Sam away. So we did. After that day, dad became a hunter, a demon-hunter, trying to hunt down Azazel, taking us with him. As we grew old enough, he began training us how to hunt. Sam then grew tired of the lifestyle and took off, going to Stanford, wanting to live a normal life. Dad was majorly pissed off, but he never hated Sam, like Sam used to think. Anyway, after me and Dean got Sam back after dad went missing, we found out Sam had these weird powers. He was able to get visions about something and there were other kids like him. Dad died along the way, by trading his life for Dean's, it was this whole fiasco and Dean came close to dying. All of this was Azazel's doing by the way, he said that Sam was supposed to lead this whole demon army into a war against humans, but we killed Azazel, getting rid of Sam's powers, as well as Sam himself, which Dean then took it upon himself by making a deal with a crossroads demon. His soul for Sam's life. Dean had a year to live before a hellhound came and took him downstairs. Later on, Dean was pulled free from hell by an unknown force which we now know is Cas. You see, Castiel and Gabriel are not like me, Sam and Dean, they're angels, especially Gabriel, he's an Archangel, so he's a bit a big deal, though he prefers to be known as the Trickster. Anyway, things unraveled, we accidentally started the apocalypse, set Lucifer free and um, just about almost ended the world, but we managed to stop it all when Lucifer took Sam as a vessel, Sam sacrificing himself by throwing himself into the cage with Lucifer and Michael. Sam came back a year later, soulless and a major jerk. Dean then confronted one of the Horsemen, Death and begged for Death to give Sam his soul back. Once all that happened, Bobby got a random call about a couple weeks ago about some supernatural being over here causing havoc. We originally thought Lucifer was back and sprung from his cage, but we realized that if Lucifer was back, he'd try and weasel his way back into wearing Sam to the prom. Which is why we're here. We're here to hunt down the bastard that's creating chaos." She explained. I had to admit, it was hard trying to keep up, but I actually understood what she was talking about.  
"So you're not a real wizard?" I couldn't help but ask.  
"No, me, Gabe and Castiel used our angel mojo to turn all of us into wizards." She said,  
"wait wait, you? angel mojo?" I asked.  
She nodded, "yeah, I'm half human, half archangel"  
"how did that happen?" i asked  
"My mom and dad got intimate with each other, but Gabe's brother, Michael, used my father as a vessel when the moment happened, and no one knew except for the angels" she explained.  
"So, you're like, a powerful angel as well?"  
"Yeah. Well, technically, just about half" she shrugged, then sighed, "I'm sorry, Harry, i know this may be a huge let-down, but think of it this way, if it weren't for me being a hunter-slash-archangel and getting this case, i wouldn't have met you" she told me.  
"I'm not upset, I'm just surprised really" I answered honestly.  
"You sure?" She asked,  
I sighed, "if I wasn't sure, i wouldn't have stayed like i am now."  
"It's a lot to take in, i know" she said,  
"Yeah, I'll admit that" I said, "wait, so you fought the devil?"  
"Not necessarily, we just stopped him in the process of killing the entire human race, so that's a win" she said with a proud smile, then leaned down and put her mug on the floor  
"Wait, so, can i... Can I see your wings?" I asked, biting my lip.  
Savannah shrugged, "sure" she said, then stood, pulling off the blanket and cloak. She rolled her shoulders back, then closed her eyes, a huge gust of wind blowing throughout the room, lightning flashing, a shadow of wings appearing on the wall, then they slowly faded to a beautiful silvery-white color as they came into view. "Whoa"  
She opened her eyes, the wind dying down, her wings settling on her back as she tucked them in.  
"Ca...can I touch them?"  
She nodded, then slowly turned her back to me, stretching out her wings to me.  
I reached up, then ran a gentle hand down the soft feathers, earning a shudder and hearing a soft moan escape her lips.  
"Are they sensitive?" I asked.  
Savannah nodded, "yeah, very, but not as sensitive as a pure archangel's wings" she told me.  
"So... Do they like... Make you... You know"  
She laughed, "no, only if we're getting really intimate, then my wings become a major turn-on spot" she said.  
"That's interesting"  
"Is it?"  
I nodded, "yeah, it is, never met someone like you, so everything is new"  
She smiled, then pulled her wings back, hiding them. She turned around, then sat in front of me. "Well, whenever we get to that point, we can experiment with what I can do"  
"I like that idea" I said,  
Savannah smirked, then crossed her legs underneath her again.  
"So you're here because of you-know-who?" I asked.  
"Ah yeah, Voldemort, the man who's name shall not be said, please, you guys make his name sound like a bad word. Trust me, this 'dark lord/wizard' of yours is nothing compared to what Lucifer can do. You guys have not seen Satan's wrath. Once you see that, you'll think Voldemort is just some pesky little fly" she told me.  
"Huh, well when you put it that way, i suppose you're right" I said.  
Savannah nodded, "so, mind if i ask for your life story?" She asked.  
"Well, for one thing, Voldemort is the reason my parents are dead" I said.  
"Oh, guess we have something in common there" she commented, "I'm sorry about that Harry"  
"It's fine" I said, shrugging, but it didn't stop her from reaching over and pulling me into a tight embrace. I smiled a bit, hugging her back, inhaling her sweet scent, liking the feel of her arms around me.  
"Don't worry, I know how you feel" She whispered,  
I nodded, then we slowly pulled away, "come on, lets head back to the school, before it gets late" I suggested  
"Okay" she said, then pushed the blanket away, getting up. "Want your cloak?" She asked, about to take it off.  
"No, I think you need it more" i said, gesturing to her clothes. She looked really attractive in what she was wearing, but she looked cold.  
"Alright" she shrugged, then i waved my wand, cleaning the mugs and sorting them into the cabinets.  
"Lets go" I said, taking her hand.  
Savannah smiled, then we walked back towards the school, passing students still out and about in Hogsmeade  
"So, what's this I hear about you wanting to 'snog' me?" She suddenly asked as we walked the corridors.  
"What? Wh-where did you hear that?" I asked  
"Dean might've mentioned it to me"  
I sighed, "it's um... kissing... but more intense"  
"Ya mean making out?" She asked.  
"If you want to call it that" I said.  
Savannah smiled, "well, sounds very inviting" she said.  
I felt my cheeks heat, "really?"  
She nodded, "yeah"  
"great" I said, smiling, then sighed as we reached the Ravenclaw common room.  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow during class" I told her,  
She nodded, "see ya" she said, then as she was about to walk off when I pulled her back and kissed her cheek. Savannah blushed, then waved goodbye before giving the password to the portrait and walking into the common room.  
I smiled, then left to the Gryffindor common room.


	7. Chapter 6

-Iris-  
"So, did you ask her to the Yule Ball?" I asked Harry as we made our way to Potions.  
"Yeah, I asked her" he said,  
"What did she say?"  
"She said yes"  
"Aw, that's great!" I said, "how'd you ask her, where did you two go yesterday?" I asked  
"We were in a candy shop and I just asked her"  
"Awwwww, that's so cute!' I commented.  
He shrugged, blushing, "yeah, I suppose"  
"You'll be together forever" I told him, nudging him then took my seat beside Hermione.  
Harry blushed more then sat beside Ron as always. Savannah then came in with Sam, sitting in front of Harry and Ron's desk.  
"Hey Savannah" Harry greeted softly.  
Savannah turned around to see Harry and smiled, giving a flirty-ish wave, "hiya Harry" she replied.  
Harry smiled back, then looked down as Snape strode in, barking orders at us. Savannah gave Sam a sassy look, imitating Snape behind his back and Sam returned it, both of them laughing softly.

As everyone finished with their potions, we had 10 minutes of class left, which was spent with Hermione reading, Harry staring at Savannah, Savannah chatting with Cho, Sam gazing at Luna, Ron teasing Harry about Savannah, Malfoy gazing at Savannah as well, The Twins and Gabriel planning new pranks, and Dean poking fun at Sam while Castiel laughed every few times. "Students, i hope you are all completed with your work" Snape suddenly bellowed out as he now stood at the front of the class, his eyes falling on Hermione, who looked down, blushing. That was odd.  
"We're done sir" we all chimed in.  
"Very well then, next assignment-" he was about to say when the bell rang.  
I left with Hermione as Harry walked with Savannah, both of them chatting away about something.

-Savannah-  
"That was a pretty hilarious impression of Snape" Harry commented as we Apparated into our little shack.  
"Thanks. I couldn't help it" i said, shrugging, sitting on the couch as Harry pointed his wand at the fireplace, watching it spark and light up, then Harry sat beside me.  
"Of all the people I've met, you're probably like the sassiest" Harry told me with a laugh.  
"What can I say? I grew up with Sam, the ultimate Sass-master and I've also had a few run-ins with Crowley" i explained.  
"Crowley?"  
"A demon. He's not necessarily an enemy, but he's not an ally either, it's a complicated relationship we have with him."  
"Oh"  
"But yeah, I would love to see who's more sarcastic. Crowley or Snape" I said,  
"If I ever met Crowley, i would tell you" Harry said.  
"For me, since i know both, I'm gonna have to go with Crowley 'cause he's a demon and he's Scottish, so the accent makes it even better" i told him.  
Harry laughed, "I never really heard a Scottish accent"  
"They sound pretty cool" I said  
"Nice" he commented, then sat back, beckoning me over to him. I rose a curious eyebrow, then scooted closer to him, watching as he wound his arms around me, pulling me to him, my back against his chest. I smiled, relaxing, then i thought of something. "Hey, Harry?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What exactly are we right now? Are we just friends? Or are we in a relationship?" I asked.  
"Well, it's mostly up to you, Savannah. I'm good with whatever you want us to be" he told me.  
I thought about it, "well. I'd rather us stay friends for a while, i mean, we've only known each other for a few days." I said,  
"Okay, I respect your decision." He said  
"I mean, I would really love to have you as my boyfriend, but I want us to get to know each other better" i told him, looking up at him over my shoulder.  
Harry smiled, "okay, sounds good to me" he said,  
I smiled back, then relaxed back against him  
He tightened his arms around my waist, holding me closer.  
I closed my eyes, not realizing i fell asleep like that...

-Harry; Later-  
I was stroking Savannah's hair as she slept, seeing her smile in her sleep. I smiled a bit, then looked around, noticing it was dark outside and that dinner was about to start.  
"Savannah" I said as i gently shook her awake.  
"Hmmm?" She mumbled, half-asleep.  
"We have to get back to the school" I said.  
"Okay" she said, then sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, then slowly stood.  
I got up, putting out the fire, then i took her hand and Apparated us to the corridor near the Great Hall, no one noticing us, "come on" I said, leading her into the Great Hall. She followed me in, then i kissed her cheek before we separated. She blushed, then went to the Ravenclaw table, sitting with Sam, Luna and Cho. I laughed softly to myself, remembering how i was so crazy about Cho, and now, i was more into Savannah.

-Hermione-  
I was eating in the Great Hall, chatting away with Iris and Ginny when i caught Professor Snape's eyes, who had a mischievous gleam in his eyes, giving a quick wink which would've seemed like it never happened. I blushed, looking down, continuing to eat, glad no one noticed our little exchange, but everyone else at our table did notice the way Harry was gazing at Savannah. "Have you asked her to be your girlfriend?" Iris asked Harry.  
Harry shook his head, "I didn't exactly ask her, she just brought up the subject of our relationship, telling me that she wants to be friends first, THEN she wants to progress further" he told us.  
"Well, thats cute" I commented,  
Harry blushed, he actually blushed. "Yeah, I'd wait for her, give her the time she needs"  
I smiled, "that's very sweet of you, Harry" i said.  
He smiled back, "thanks Hermione"  
I nodded, then the bell sounded for us to head back to our common room. Harry met up with Savannah and they walked off. I smiled, then looked around cautiously before Apparating. I sighed, then made my way through the darkened chamber, flicking on the fireplace with my wand. I looked through the books on the shelf, taking one and sitting on one of the chairs, reading.  
Half an hour later, I was still reading as someone came in. "Miss Granger" a deep, monotone voice drawled out as i read.  
"Yes, Professor?" I responded, not looking up.  
"It's getting late and i am incredibly worn out from today's events, so i would like to have some rest" Professor Snape told me,  
"Alright" i said,  
"Care to join me?" He asked with both eyebrows raised.  
I nodded, "sure"  
"Come on then" he said, gesturing to his room.  
I got up, putting the book away, then i followed him into his bedroom.  
"You're surely not going to sleep in that" he said, looking me over.  
I looked down at myself, "I don't see what's wrong with this"  
"You simply can't sleep in school robes" Snape pointed out.  
"Then what do you presume I wear?" I asked.  
He sighed, then flicked his wand at the bed, a nightgown appearing.  
I sighed, then took the nightgown and left to the lavatory, changing out of my school robes, then i slipped the nightgown on, going back into the room.  
"Better?" I teased  
Snape gave a small grin, "very much so, Miss Granger"  
I smiled a bit, then crossed over to his bed, getting in beside him.  
He opened his arms to me, so i curled into his arms, relaxing when he tightened his arms around me...


	8. Chapter 7

-Savannah-  
The entire student body was sitting in the dining hall as we watched Dumbledore place a goblet onto a base, then he took out his wand and flicked it, sending a blue glow to wrap around the base.  
"Now, those of you who are 17, you may now come up and put your name into the goblet. This blue line will not let you pass if you are younger than said age" Dumbledore announced, then left the room.  
I was sitting beside Harry watching as some students went up and put their name into the goblet.  
"Too bad we're not 17, one of us could probably rock this" Dean told me, Sam, Cas and Gabe.  
"Probably Gabriel, he'll just trick his way through the competition" I said,  
"That's true" Sam agreed, Dean laughed, "yeah"  
"Shows how much faith you guys have in me" Gabriel said, pouting.  
I laughed, "you know we love you, Gabriel" i told him, grinning,  
"Yeah yeah, whatever" he replied.  
I smiled, playfully nudging him, then watched as Fred and George drank a potion that made them age. They jumped into the circle, then dropped their names into the goblet, cheering, then they were suddenly zapped out of the circle. They both sat up to reveal long white beards, both of them cheering again.  
I laughed, god how I loved those twins.

After a while, i was heading back to the Ravenclaw common room with Luna who was telling me that some Hufflepuff named Cedric also entered. "Wait, the one with the messy tousled hair?" I asked.  
She nodded, "yeah, he's insanely good-looking, but he has his eyes on Cho"  
"Oh really?" I asked.  
"Yes, she also likes him too. Harry used to like Cho, but then he met you"  
"Well, I don't blame him, she's a pretty chill person"  
"He talks a lot about you, he really likes you, Sav"  
"Seriously? He does?"  
"Yeah. During class he's always looking at you and he's always telling his cousin, Iris, how much he likes you and how pretty and attractive you are"  
"Aw, really?"  
Luna nodded.  
"That's so cute" I said, smiling, then we got into our common room and went up to our dorms...

* * *

-Next Day; Savannah-  
We were all seated in the Dining Hall as Dumbledore was about to announce the student participating in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. "And the qualifying student for the Tournament is: Cedric Diggory, from Hufflepuff" Dumbledore announced.  
We all cheered, then suddenly the Goblet shot up a jet of blue fire, a small paper fluttering down, Dumbeldore catching it. "Harry Potter" he read softly, then he called out Harry's name loudly, almost angrily, looking around for him. I instinctively took Harry's hand as whispers rippled throughout the Dining Hall. "Go" Hermione whispered to Harry.  
Harry nodded, then looked at me, squeezing my hand gently before he let go and crossed over to Dumbledore. Luna had her head tilted curiously, looking a lot like Cas as she watched Harry and Dumbledore. A movement at the corner of my eye caught my attention, so i looked to see Ron move to leave, seeming really pissed. He whispered something to Hermione, then took off. I looked around, then followed after him, stopping him in an empty hallway. "Hey hey hey, what's up? Why'd ya take off?" I asked as I moved into the way of his path.  
"Nothing, Savannah" he said, trying to go around me, but i blocked him.  
"No, something's bothering you, now, tell me or so god help me, I'll make you talk" I threatened.  
"Please, you can't make me talk" Ron shot back.  
"Oh? I can't? We'll just see about that" I said, then took his hand, leading him to a darkened hallway.  
"What are you-" he was asking when I cut him off by unfurling my wings, the lights flickering, my wings casting a shadow along the wall behind me as they faded from invisible to silver.  
"Whoa, holy, you're... What are you?" Ron asked in amazement.  
"Something no one's ever seen before" I replied, then shook my hair back. "Now, would you like to resume challenging me?" I asked.  
"No ma'am"  
I smiled, "relax Ron, what i would've done would've been nothing compared to what Gabriel can do. You think your brothers are bad, wait until you see Gabe on full-on Trickster mode" I said, pulling my wings back, hiding them.  
"Wow, you're an angel"  
"Technically, half _**arch**_angel. Long story. But do NOT tell anyone"  
"Okay, I won't tell anyone, your holiness"  
I rolled my eyes, "you're kidding right?"  
"What? Don't you guys need like major respect?"  
"Not really? Unless you're confronting Michael or Raphael, then yeah, but not with me, Gabe or Castiel"  
"Oh, okay"  
"Now, are you gonna tell me what the hell is bothering you, or should i go heavenly on your ass?"  
He sighed, "it's just, Harry told me he didn't want anymore attention this year and that this whole competition thing is dangerous and ridiculous, then the next minute, he's part of it, I didn't even see him put his name in the cup and he's only a fourth year, we're not allowed to do this"  
I leaned against the wall as Ron ranted off. When he finally stopped, i spoke, "alright look, I doubt Harry went behind your back and put his name in the cup. Besides, you remember what happened to Fred and George from putting their names in, how would it be possible for Harry to put his name in without getting zapped?" I told him.  
Ron sighed, "I don't know, Savannah"  
"You've known Harry for a long time, why are you suddenly doubting him when you know he hasn't done anything the lose your trust?"  
"I don't know, I just... I don't know"  
"Just take my word for it, I've only known Harry for a while and i know he wouldn't do anything like intentionally. He wouldn't betray anyone especially his best friends"  
Ron nodded, "okay, but I'm still mad about this"  
"You don't think i am? This Tournament is dangerous, almost deadly, i don't want him risking his life" I said.  
Ron sighed one more time, "well, guess I'll just endure it" he shrugged, then left.  
I shook my head, then walked to the Ravenclaw common room.


	9. Chapter 8

-Harry-

I was in the tent waiting for the first task with the rest of the champions. Hermione found her way over, whispering to me through the tent, then out of no where, she suddenly shoved the tent flaps out of the way, pulling me into a tight hug, a flash and pop going off. We pulled away, looking up to see Rita Skeeter, the reporter. "young love" she commented, a camera and notepad floating in the air, a pen writing down details.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, about to attack Rita when she left quickly. Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes just as Savannah stepped into the tent, shoving her way through the crowd of people.

"Hiya Harry" She greeted, then noticed Hermione's attitude. "A-am I interrupting something?" She asked, worry with a mix of hurt clouding her features, " 'cause i could just go back with my brothers and wait"

"No no no, it's fine Savannah, I'm sorry, it's just that the reporter is ticking me off" Hermione reassured Savannah with a soft smile.

"you sure?" Savannah asked, her voice taking on an offensive tone.

"Don't worry, Sav, Rita was just being her nosy self and butting herself in where she doesn't belong" Hermione told her.

Savannah sighed softly, "okay, sorry Hermione" she said, giving a slight smile.

"no worries, Sav" Hermione replied,

"so, what did you come here for?" i asked Savannah.

"what? I can't wish you good luck?" Savannah said, teasing a bit.

I smiled, "yes, you can" i said.

Savannah smiled, then hugged me, "well, good luck Harry, we'll be watching from the stands" she told me, then added softly, "please be careful."

I hugged her back, holding her close to me, then nodded, "i'll try" i told her. We pulled back and she took my hand, dropping something into my palm. "wear it, it's for good luck. Me and my brothers each have one. Just in case you're dealing with something we kill" she told me.

I nodded, opening my hand to see it was a necklace in the shape of a pentagram, "what is it?" I asked,

"devil's trap, just in case. Castiel made it to where it can expand if needed. Made of iron, has salt inside it and was soaked in holy water over night. Can't be too careful, not with what I've seen" she told me.

"okay, thanks Sav" i said.

She smiled, then gave a quick peck on my cheek, as Ludovic "Ludo" Bagman came up to us with a bag, followed by Dumbledore. "alright-" Dumbledore was saying when he took notice of Hermione and Savannah, "Miss Granger, Miss Winchester, what are you doing here?" He asked, surprised by them

"We just came to say good luck" Savannah answered,

"We were just leaving, sir" Hermione chimed in. They both waved good bye, then left.

Dumbledore rose an eyebrow, shrugged, then continued on with his instructions. Bagman came around with his bag, holding it out to each champion, all of them picking up a dragon, then finally the bag came to me. I reached my hand in and pulled the dragon out, wincing as it bit me. "You got the Hungarian Horntail" Bagman told me, then once we all knew what to do, we waited until it was just me left in the tent.

I sighed, pacing, nervous about the entire task. I didn't know how to fight a dragon, let alone steal an egg from it without dying. Savannah was right, this -is- dangerous. I can see why she was worried. I pulled her necklace from out of my pocket and slipped it on just as they called out my name. I took a deep breath, then made my way out onto the battlefield, hearing cheers (some), mostly from the rest of the Gryffindors (and Luna and Savannah). I looked around, then spotted the golden egg. It seemed almost too easy, though i went for it anyway, almost getting hit by the tail of the dragon i was supposed to distract. Great. I dived, jumped and dodged away from the dragon, advancing towards the egg, then suddenly the dragon began blasting fire. "Your wand, Harry, your wand!" I heard Hermione yell, so I pulled out my wand, then used a summoning charm, my Firebolt coming to me. I got on it, then began flying around, trying to get the egg, but the dragon followed my every move. Finally, i decided to throw it off, so i flew out of the arena, the dragon following me. After i fought and stumbled, trying to get the dragon off course, then when i succeeded, I flew back to the arena, swooping down and grabbing the golden egg...

* * *

-Harry-

The Yule Ball was coming up and Ron was going frantic, trying to find a date, but no such luck.

"Harry. What am I gonna do?" He asked me as we sat around in the common room.

"Well, Ron, is there anyone else that's free?" I asked,

Ron looked at me, "honestly Harry, have you looked around lately? No girls are free for the Ball" he said.

"Right" i said. I was perfectly calm, considering i had already asked Savannah ahead of time, but i did feel a bit bad for Ron. "What about Iris?" I asked.

He shrugged, "she's my only choice" he said.

"Well, we'll just ask in class tomorrow" i suggested.

Ron nodded, then left up to the dormitories. I waited until the door closed, then i got up, crossing the room to a darkened corner. I looked around the room, then pulled out my wand, summoning my invisibility cloak. I pulled it on, then snuck out of the common room, roaming the corridors.

"Wait, so you're not going?" I heard Savannah's voice float throughout the corridor.

Who was she talking to?

"Unfortunately" a light airy voice drawled out, which belonged to Luna.

"Why not? The Ball seems like your kind of thing, i mean, you get to wear an outrageous dress and all that fun stuff" savannah asked, both of them walking in my direction as they rounded the corner.

"I'm just not feeling up to it, besides, there's no one to go with" Luna told her.

"There isn't?" Savannah asked.

Luna shook her head, then after a while, she said, "He's lucky"

"Who?"

"Harry"

"Why?"

"Because, Sav, he gets to go with you. He really fancies you, I can see it in his eyes. He likes you a lot and he gets the chance to go to the ball with a beyond brilliant girl" Luna told her,

Savannah smiled, "wow, really?"

Luna nodded, "I mean all of that. We've been roommates for a while and I've gotten to know you rather well and you're different, you're like me" she said.

"Seriously? I always thought Cas was more like you" Savannah told her as they walked.

Luna blushed, "i suppose so" she said,

"Oooh, what was that about?" Savannah asked,

"What was what?" She asked

"That blush. You like Castiel, don't you?" Savannah said,

"No. I don't like him"

"Sure doesn't seem like it" Savannah teased,

Luna stayed quiet, blushing more.

"You -do- like him!" Savannah said

Luna sighed, "fine, yes, I 'like' Castiel" she said

Savannah smiled, "that's so cute, you'd be perfect for Cas" she told her.

Luna smiled, "really?"

"Of course, you two are practically the same person" she said, "you should ask him to the Yule Ball" Savannah suggested.

"Oh, I don't know about that, Sav, i don't think he'll wanna go with me"

"He will, I know Cas, he'll be clueless and whatnot, but he'll go" Savannah smiled,

"Okay" Luna smiled,

"Hey uh, I need to go talk to Professor Dumbledore, so I'm gonna be a bit late to bed" Savannah said

"Okay, I'll let our prefect know in case she asks" Luna said, then waved goodbye before walking off.

Savannah looked around, then walked towards an empty classroom we were supposed to meet in. I smiled, then followed, slipping in, looking around the darkened room, spotting Savannah as she walked in, closing the door behind her.

I sighed in relief when i noticed we were alone, then i pulled off my cloak, dropping it onto a table.

"You made it" Savannah commented, then i noticed her pull open her overcoat, taking it off, placing it on a table, revealing a highly attractive set of clothing. Wow she looked sexy. She was wearing a black cropped shirt that revealed her stomach, her breasts showing about halfway, along with a short black skirt that didn't do a good job in covering her. She smirked as she noticed me staring, then she walked over, taking my hands in hers, pulling me close, our bodies bumping, my breath hitching, "what are you doing?" I whispered.

"Mmm God Harry, you have no idea how much I want you" she whispered huskily,

I knew that if i looked down, I'd be able to see her breasts, which is what I did. I lowered my gaze to her chest, seeing that she was braless and that her breasts were large and round. Oh how I wanted to touch her.

She seemed to have noticed because she took my hands and slid them up her body, reaching her breasts, letting me go, leaving the rest to me. I bit my lip, then slid my hands higher, cupping her breasts in my hands, amazed at the size. I watched her as i gently squeezed her breasts, her head dipping back, a moan escaping her lips. Savannah grabbed me by my shirt, then backed up against the wall, pulling me against her.

I pushed my hips against hers, leaning in, pressing my lips to hers, kissing her.

Savannah smiled, then kissed back, pushing her hips back on mine.

I groaned softly as i felt myself become aroused. I slipped my hands around her back, about to pull her shirt off when I heard Snape's voice, followed by McGonagoll.

"Crap, they're coming" Savannah whispered, grabbing her overcoat, pulling it on. I took her hand then lead her to the back of the class, draping the invisibility cloak over us, Savannah casting a silencing charm on us.

We waited, listening for the voices, watching as McGonagoll and Snape entered the room, discussing something.

"What do you mean, Severus? How can the Dark Lord be targeting them?" She asked,

"I have no more knowledge on this matter. All i know is that the retched Ravenclaw girl and her siblings are the reason the Dark Lord is returning. He's already after Potter, which is unfortunate, but now, that foolish girl and her babbling band of brothers are making matters worse"

"But how, Severus, they're just new students, they are not responsible for the return of the Dark Lord"

"That is not how it appears to me. Once those foolish children showed up, all our hard work was tarnished" Snape argued, "they don't even seem like students, they're not even our kind, they're -American- and they're suspicious" he said, sneering when he said 'American'.

"Well what do you suppose we do?"

"Keep close watch on them. If matters worsen, then we'll have no choice but to expel them" He said, then turned on his heel, striding out of the room,

"Oh Severus, it doesn't have to be this way" she said, trailing off as he disappeared from the room. Professor McGonagoll sighed, then left.

Once they were completely gone, we began walking, Savannah looking worried.

"They were talking about me and my brothers, Snape knows we're not really wizards" She said,

"Hey hey, relax Savannah, we can't be too sure" I said.

"Well, who else could it be?" She asked.

I couldn't think of anything to tell her so i sighed, "well, what do you suppose you do?" I asked.

Savannah shrugged, "I honestly don't know, but i don't like where this is heading" she said.

I stopped walking, stopping her as well.

She looked up at me and I pulled her close, hugging her to me. "Everything will be okay, Sav" I told her.

She sighed, hugging back, burying her face in my shoulder.

I stroked her hair a bit, then pulled away, "come on, let's get back to our common rooms"

She nodded, then we walked, both of us soon separating.


	10. Chapter 9

-Harry-

It was the day of the Yule Ball and i was waiting out in the corridor, leading down the stairs to the Great Hall. Me, Sam and Dean were waiting for the girls

"Oh wow" Dean commented

"She looks amazing" Sam filled in.

"Who?" I asked, turning around, Hermione coming down the stairs, her hair pinned up while small curls hung down the side of her face.

"No, -she- looks amazing" Ron suddenly said from behind me.

We all looked up at see Luna leading Savannah down the stairs, wearing a black strapless dress that puffed out past the waist and stopped above the knee.

"Wow, Sav, you look amazing" I commented as she came up to me.

She smiled, shaking her hair back, "thanks Harry"

I smiled back,

"Whoa whoa wait" Dean cut in, "I need to see my sister first" he said, coming up to Savannah, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Savannah rolled her eyes, "Dean, you're not dad, relax"

"I know, Sav, but you're still my sister"

"Okay, may i go now?"

He nodded, "yeah" then let her go. "Take care of her" he told me.

Savannah shook her head, "Dean, relax. We're all gonna be in the same place anyway" she said, then took my hand, leading me away from them. "Sorry about Dean, he's very protective of me"

"It's not a problem, Savannah"

Savannah smiled, then we walked into the Great Hall, which was decorated in light colors and the long tables were gone.

After everyone got in, Dumbledore stood at the front, "to start off the dance, can i have all the champions in the Tournament please come to the center of the floor." He declared.

Savannah looked at me and smiled, then took my hand and we walked to the dance floor, followed by Cedric and Cho, Hermione and Viktor and the girl from the Beauxbatons academy with her date. The music began and Savannah smiled, "know how to dance?" She asked. I shook my head, "not really".

"Then follow my lead" she said, taking my hand, placing her free hand on my lower back, my free hand going on her waist, then we began dancing, moving perfectly.

"Feels nice dancing with an angel" I grinned,

Savannah laughed, rolling her eyes playfully, then we continued dancing. After a while, as the song was about to change, we were the last two, both of us in the center, all the attention on us. Savannah let go, "hold on" she said, then went over to the band, telling them a song, them nodding their answer, then she came back. "Ever danced Tango?" She asked as the music started.

"If I couldn't dance the last one, what makes you think I can dance this one?" I smirked.

"Perfect. Just follow my lead. I'll guide you through it" she said, taking my hand, putting us in position, then we began dancing, Savannah guiding me along with her. I focused on her dancing, beginning to match her every movement, her every step, then we were both dancing together, perfectly in sync.

As the music slowed halfway through, she smiled, slowing us down as well, then when the music sped back up, so did we.

After a while, the music finished and we were pressed together, breathless, then out of no where the entire room erupted with applause and cheers.

Savannah smiled up at me, then we walked off the dance floor, sitting at a table, the music changing to something more hardcore.

"Wow, Sav, you're a good dancer" I commented.

She smiled, "thanks"

"How did you learn how to dance like that?' I asked.

"Well, whenever we were on the road and our dad was out, I would get into dance classes, learn how to dance, do something other than sit around a motel room." She told me.

"Well you're really good"

"Thanks Harry" she smiled again.

"Wow that was such a rush though, i never knew how to dance the tango" i said,

"It is and now you do"

I smiled, "thanks for teaching me, well, showing me"

"No problem, Harry" she replied,

"Hey, you uh, wanna go down to our place?" I suggested.

Savannah shrugged, "sure, why not?"

"Okay, come on, lets go" I said, taking her hand, then Apparated us to our shack.

"So, what do you wanna do?" She asked.

I shrugged, "whatever you want" I said, standing near the couch.

"Is... There's a bedroom here, right?"

"There should be, why?"

"Just need to lay down, relax a bit, unwind from the dancing" she shrugged, but i noticed the small glint of lust in her eyes as she bit her bottom lip.

"Alright then, it's over here" I said, taking her hand, leading her to the bedroom towards the back.

She followed, then as we stepped in, she clasped her hands together, looking around.

"You know I'm willing, right?" I said after a while.

"What?" She asked, looking at me.

I sighed, then stood in front of her, taking both of her hands in mine. "I know what you want to do, Savannah. You don't have to ask, you know I won't say no" i told her,

She bit her lip in thought, "you sure?" She asked.

I nodded, "completely"

"okay then"

"But, do -you- want to?" I asked, looking at her, wanting to make sure she was willing.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do" Savannah nodded, looking up at me.

"Alright" i said, then slowly pulled her close, our lips inches apart.

She looked up at me, then closed the distance between us, pressing her lips lightly to mine, her eyes closing.

I sighed softly in relief, then slowly kissed her back gently, closing my eyes as well.

Savannah smiled, then slowly let go of my hands, wrapping her arms around my neck, slowly deepening the kiss.

I placed my hands on her hips, deepening the kiss more.

She smiled and turned the kiss passionate, gripping the back of my suit jacket, bunching the material in her fingers.

I pulled her closer, our bodies pressing together, her hips bumping mine, Savannah smirking, teasing me as she pushed her hips against mine.

I sighed softly, tightening my grip on her hips as i felt myself become aroused.

She smiled, noticing, then she let go, placing her hands on my chest, tugging me closer by the jacket, her body curving against mine.

I moaned softly, then gently pushed her up against the wall, kissing her deeply, pressing my body tightly up against hers.

Savannah pushed her hips against mine again, running her fingers through my hair as we kissed, our breathing becoming shorter and heavier.

I moaned against her lips, moving my hips with hers, those amazing dancer hips that knew exactly how to move and drive someone mad.

She moved her hands back down, then began unbuttoning the jacket, pushing it off my shoulders, then moved to the white shirt, unbuttoning that as well, sliding it off of me. She smiled a bit, then slowly kissed down my neck, tugging me even closer by the belt loops of my slacks.

I moaned softly, then slid my hands behind her back, taking hold of the zipper, dragging it down the back of her dress. I moved my hands and slid the straps off her shoulders, taking her dress from the top, my fingers brushing her breasts as i pulled down, letting the dress drop to the floor.

Savannah kicked off her heels, then kicked her dress away, running her hands up and down my chest as she continued to kiss my neck.

I moaned again, then picked her up, carrying her to the bed, her dark hair fanning out on the pillow when I laid her down.

I ran my hands up and down her body slowly, caressing her, taking my time to feel her out and look her over. I was amazed at the way she curved, the way her colored eyes were blown dark brown with lust, the sexy black lace bra and panties she laid in, making her look even more appealing in the darkened room.

We then got under the covers and she pulled me into a kiss while rolling us over, her ending on top. She smiled, then pulled away and sat up, straddling my waist, looking maddeningly attractive from the angle i was in.

She gave a wink, then unbuttoned my belt and slacks, pulling the zipper down, then sliding them off, dropping them to the floor with the rest of our clothes.

* * *

-Meanwhile; Dean-

"Hey, where's Harry and Savannah?" I asked, looking around.

Sam shrugged, "I don't know"

"They left together, i overhead them talk about going to their place" Luna chimed in from beside me.

I jumped, not knowing where she came from. She was just as bad as Cas.

"Wait, she left with him?! Oh, I'm gonna kill that kid if he touches my sister!" I said.

"Hey hey, Dean, relax. You can't stop her from being with him. Just leave them alone. They want to be alone. Besides, they've known each other for a while now, I'm sure it's okay"

"No, no it's not okay, Sam, he's gonna try and get it on with our sister. That doesn't bother you at all?" I asked.

"No, Dean, it doesn't. She's fine, she's purely capable of stopping him if she wants to, which i doubt she will. If you didn't notice, when she was dancing with him, she had that look in her eyes, the way her body was, she wanted to be with him, Dean. Not just sexually, but romantically too. She doesn't just want to have sex with him, I think it's more than that. No, it -is- more than that. Don't you realize it, Dean? She wants to give everything to him. -Everything-, Dean. She trusts him enough to want to lose it to him. If he hurts her, then fine, we'll go after him, but I'm sure he won't." Sam told me.

"Oh, and that's supposed to make me feel better? Our sister is about to give it up to some guy that she barely even knows and you're okay with that?" I said.

"Dean, you do the exact same thing back home" he told me.

"But that's different, i don't have anything to lose, Sam. Savannah does" I said.

"Dean, stop. Why are you so obsessed with stopping them? They're fine, leave them alone" Sam argued.

I sighed, "because she's our little sister"

"Yeah, but she's not that little anymore. You gotta let her do things on her own. You gotta stop being so overprotective of her."

"Alright, fine, but if he hurts her, so god help me i will make him pay" I warned...

* * *

-Savannah-

I was on my back again, Harry on top. He slid his hand around my back, then unbuckled my bra, pulling it off, then tossing it to the floor. He leaned down and kissed my neck, sliding a hand along my chest, stopping at one of my breasts. He gave a light squeeze, a moan escaping my lips.

"Savannah?" He whispered.

"Hmm?" I opened my eyes, looking up at him.

"Can you- Can I see your wings?" He asked, rolling over again so i was back on top.

I nodded, then slowly unfurled my wings.

His eyes widened again, then he ran a gentle hand through the feathers.

I trembled a bit, moaning softly, dipping my head back.

"Still so soft" he whispered, slowly pulling his hand back, while i slowly pulled his boxers off, dropping them to the floor.

Harry rolled us over, getting on top of me again. He reached down and slid my panties off, throwing them to the floor with the rest of our clothes, then as he positioned himself, he looked up at me. "Do we... Do we need... Protection?" He asked.

I shook my head, "no, we don't"

"Wait wait, one more thing... Are you... You know..."

"A virgin? Yes. I am" i filled in.

"Oh, alright, um" he hesitated.

"It's okay, don't worry. I'll be fine" I reassured him, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"You sure?"

"Positive"

"Okay" he said, "if i hurt you, just stop me" then he slowly pushed his hips forward, sliding into me carefully, trying not to hurt me.

I gasped, tensing up, gripping the bedsheets beneath me as pain shot through me.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, about to pull back when I stopped him.

"No, keep going" I told him,

"You sure?"

I nodded, "yes, I'm fine" I reassured him.

"Alright" he said, then kissed me as he slowly slid further into me until he was completely in.

I shuddered, pulling away, then bit my bottom lip, breathing hard, closing my eyes tightly, trying to get used to the feeling, but it just hurt so much. I wrapped my arms around Harry's shoulders, burying my face into his neck.

Harry apologized softly, caressing my body, trailing his lips down my neck to my shoulder.

When the pain finally faded, i let out a breath then slowly pushed my hips forward, getting him to slide even deeper until he was pressing against my weak spot, which made me tremble.

"Are you okay?" He whispered softly.

I nodded, "keep going" I whispered back, pulling him into a passionate kiss as I moved my hips with his, moaning in the kiss.

Harry sighed in relief, then moaned as well, kissing back as he slowly pushed in and out, starting off a slow and steady rhythm.

I deepened the kiss, moving my hips to meet his, moaning more, wrapping my wings around us tightly.

He smiled and continued to move steadily, then ran his fingers down my feathers, caressing my wings.

I shuddered, moaning out in pleasure as i pulled away from the kiss, dipping my head back, my back arching off the bed.

"You're right. They -are- sensitive right now" Harry smirked, then leaned down and kissed my neck as he kept moving in the same pace, stroking my wings.

I moaned again, trembling, pushing my hips, moving with him, "faster" i whispered.

He smiled and moved faster, threading his fingers though the feathers at the base of my wings.

I moaned loudly in pleasure, arching off the bed again, dipping my head back, his name escaping my lips.

He moaned with me, moving fast but steady, continuing to stroke my wings, kissing and nipping at my neck.

I closed my eyes tightly, matching my hips to his thrusts, moaning louder...

-2 hours later; Still Savannah-

We were rolling around in the bedsheets as we kissed and made love, it was a sensational feeling, especially with me on top. I had my hands on his shoulders as i rolled my hips, riding on him slow and a bit hard, both of us moaning in pleasure, my wings and weak spot being stroked by the movements of his hips and hands.

"God you feel so good" I moaned as i leaned down, kissing his neck.

Harry groaned, moving with me, placing his hands on my hips, guiding me on him, pushing further into me.

I moaned in pleasure, dipping my head back, riding harder and faster, practically bouncing in his lap.

He smiled, then flipped us over again, pushing himself deeper and harder into me, his hands moving back to my wings, never straying from the sensitive feathers, not with the knowledge of them being my greatest turn on spot.

I moved my hips with his, "faster... please" i moaned out, our breathing heavy and ragged.

Harry kissed my neck as he moved faster and deeper, hitting my weak spot over and over again, caressing my wings.

I moaned a bit loud, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"Savannah" he moaned slightly, pushing himself deeper, then when he realized I was close, he gave a wink and pulled back, thrusting completely inside me, slamming into my weak spot hard while gently tugging on the small feathers at the base of my wings.

I moaned his name loudly in pleasure, practically screaming it out as i climaxed hard, pulling myself up against him, arching off the bed, tilting my head back. Harry moaned just as loud as he released, shuddering in pleasure, then we both moved slowly, riding out our orgasms.

He slowly pulled out, then i let myself fall back into the bed, Harry laying on top of me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"God that was amazing" I said, breathless.

Harry nodded, "beyond brilliant" he agreed.

I smiled, pressing a light kiss to his lips, then sighed happily, curling my wings around us, both of us falling asleep together...


	11. Chapter 10

-Next Day; Harry-

I woke up the next morning, trying to remember where I was. My vision was blurry as I sat up and looked around, then i noticed i wasn't in my dormitory and that I was completely bare under the covers. I also noticed something dark on the floor, so I leaned over and picked it up, noticing it was a black dress. 'Where did this dress come from?' I thought, then slowly realized that it was the exact same dress Savannah wore last night at the Yule Ball. I dropped the dress back to the floor, then looked beside me, finding Savannah lying on her stomach in a deep sleep, her dark hair cascading down her bare back. Wait, did I have sex with her last night? I leaned over to the bedside table, grabbing my glasses, then i put them on. I turned back to Savannah then slowly looked her over, her body covered by the blanket from the waist down. I bit my lip and slowly lifted the blanket, finding that her entire body was bare. So we -did- have sex last night. The entire night came to mind and i smiled to myself, then i got the sudden feeling that someone was watching me, so I looked over at Savannah, who was still asleep. I waved my wand, a pair of shorts and a shirt appearing on the bedside table. I reached over, then pulled them on. I covered Savannah's bare body again, then got up and searched the little shack, jumping when I found Professor Snape lounging on the couch in front of the fireplace. "Students out of their dormitories, 10 points from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw" he drawled out, not looking up at me. "But sir, you don't understand, we came here for a little bit and we were just tired from the dance that we fell asleep here without realizing it" i lied smoothly, hoping he would buy it, "Nonsense Potter, i am very well aware of what you and Miss Winchester came to accomplish last night" he snapped. "And may i ask what you mean by that, sir?" I said, "That you and that wretched girl over there had sexual intercourse last night, i am many things, Mr. Potter, and a fool is not one of them" Snape shot back. "And what makes you think that?" "Mr. Potter, i do not take kindly to people who treat me like an idiot. I sure as bloody hell know you two snuck out of the castle last night because of your out of control teenage hormones" Snape said. "What's going on?" Savannah asked. Me and Snape both looked up to see Savannah standing at the doorway, wearing my button-down shirt that was open, but covering her breasts, and a pair of black lace panties, her dark hair tumbling down her back. Bloody hell, she looked incredibly sexy like that. "This is highly inappropriate. You two are lucky I'm not reporting you to the Headmaster and having you expelled. You two are underage and are definitely not allowed to perform any sexual experiences with each other on school grounds." Snape lectured us. "Think of how it will make the school look if people found out students like you are behaving inappropriately""At least I'm not shagging a student!" I shot back. "What in the devil are you blathering about, Potter?" he rounded on me. "You're shagging with Hermione Granger, i know you are. That's why she always disappears at dinner at the exact same time you do and then you both suddenly show up at breakfast at the same time but not together. You're not fooling anyone, Professor" i said, not caring anymore. I've had enough of him. "Do not speak of me like you know me Potter. I suggest you watch your mouth before it expels you" he warned, "10 points from Gryffindor" "So, what are you gonna do to us then?" Savannah asked before things can get worse."Detention, for 2 months, both of you" he said, then turned on his heel, striding out of the shack, leaving with no other word. I rolled my eyes, then whispered a lock spell, locking the door, then adding a protection spell so that way no one can unlock it."I can see why you hate him" Savannah said as we walked back into the bedroom. I nodded, closing the door, locking this one as well. "I'm sorry Harry, this is all my fault. If i hadn't suggested we do what we did last night, we wouldn't be in this mess" she said, sinking down on the bed, putting her head in her hands. "Hey, no, it's okay, Savannah. It's not your fault. If anything, I'm glad you brought up the subject last night, otherwise i wouldn't have had an amazing night with you" i told her, sitting beside her, wrapping my arms around her. "Last night was incredible with you, I don't regret it and I'm glad it happened. I don't care what Snape says, he can take away our freedom for 2 months, but he can't take away what i felt for you last night" i said "You really mean that?" She asked, raising an eyebrow "Of course, i mean everything, -especially- about last night. I really enjoyed it, you gave me an experience i never had before. I've never been kissed before last night, let alone made love to someone" i said, turning so i was facing her, Savannah doing the same. Savannah smiled, "aw, well, I'm glad you feel that way" I nodded, smiling back. "Making love to you was an amazing feeling" I told her, earning a blush. "Is that all you loved the most?" She asked, smirking, "No. It's hard to pick a favorite, i loved everything, from kissing you" i listed, kissing her lips, "to touching your body" - I ran my hands over her curves slowly, "to taking off your clothes" - I slowly slid my shirt off her shoulders, "to feeling your smooth, bare skin" i whispered, gliding my hands over her body, earning a shiver, "to seeing you lying naked on the bed" - I moved her, laying her back, then tugged off her panties and climbed on top of her, slowly looking at her body as i hovered over her. "to hearing you moan as I make passionate love to you" i said, watching as she removed my clothes. "Ooh, keep going, it's such a turn on" Savannah told me, smirking. "Is it really?" I asked, ghosting my hand down her body and stopping between her legs. "It can be, if you know how to do it right" she winked. "Hmm, sounds challenging" I grinned, then leaned in towards her ear, nipping at it as i whispered, "I want to hear you scream my name, I want to shag you against the wall like there's no tomorrow" I could've sworn i heard her moan as i spoke in a sexual manner to her. "And then? What else do you want?" She asked, smirking, "I want to be inside you, I want to pull your hair and bend you over, i want to feel you clench around me before releasing, screaming my name" i continued, gently brushing my fingers over her sweet, soft, tender folds, earning a gasp, her body trembling, a moan escaping her lips. I smirked as her liquid heat met my fingertips as i continued to caress her, earning another moan. "That's it, moan for me, Savannah" i whispered, nipping her ear again as i brushed my fingers over her entrance that was becoming wetter with her arousal. Savannah rose her hips to meet my hand, whimpering as i teased. "Tell me what you want, maybe I'll give it to you" i whispered, gently sucking and nipping at her earlobe, barely touching her. "You" she whispered, arching off the bed to push her hips into my hand, but i kept my distance. "I'm going to need more than that" I said, brushing my fingers up her entrance, circling around her clit, earning a moan. "Harry" she moaned out, her breath quickening as i teased her, her arousal increasing. "Hmmm?" I answered, looking at her, seeing that her eyes were closed tightly, her hands bunching the material of the bedsheets as she fought for release. "Please" she whispered, "Sorry, Sav, you have to tell me what you want" I said, brushing my fingers up and down her entrance, earning a cry from her, her head dipping back as she clawed at the bed. Then she suddenly snapped and reached down, pushing my hand out of the way, replacing it with her own hand, touching herself. I sat back, watching as she rubbed and touched herself, her fingers working her clit and entrance, her back arching as she brought pleasure to herself. She moaned, sliding a finger into herself, dipping her head back. I licked my lips, becoming aroused as i watched Savannah masterbate. She continued to work herself to a climax, then she moaned out in pleasure, my name escaping her lips as she came, her liquid coating her hand and thighs. I looked up at her, her chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath. "Savannah?" I asked. She looked up at me, her eyes blown dark with lust. "Let me make love to you" i said, still completely aroused from watching her. She nodded, biting her lip, desperate. I smiled, then moved, hovering over her sex, looking up at her, earning a questioning gaze. "Let me make love to you this way" i winked, then slowly moved her hand. I noticed that she was still aroused by the way she was dripping and clenching her muscles. I smirked, then leaned down, slowly dragging my tongue along her entrance up to her clit, earning a moan, her body trembling. I looked up at her as i continued to drag my tongue up her entrance, barely touching her clit as i flicked my tongue. Savannah cried out in pleasure, her head dipping back, her hips rising as she arched off the bed. I smirked, then licked her clit slowly, almost painstakingly slow, earning a loud frustrated moan, her juices running down her thighs as her arousal continued to increase. I smirked a bit, then began nibbling at her clit, brushing my fingers over her entrance before sliding a finger in. "Oh god!" She moaned out loudly, bucking her hips, gripping the bedsheets tighter, her legs locking around my neck. I continued to nibble on her clit, pushing a finger in and out of her. Savannah moaned louder, her breathing becoming heavy and fast. "Mmm, Savannah" i moaned before i removed my finger and plunged into her wet heat, licking up her juices, lightly rubbing her clit with my thumb. "Oh shit, Harry!" She cursed, moaning, arching her back again, tearing at the bedsheets without realizing it. I smirked, then swirled my tongue around the inside of her, moaning at the taste, rubbing her clit dipped her head back, a loud, frustrated, lustful moan escaping her lips, bucking her hips against me. I chuckled, then moved up, flicking my tongue over her clit slowly, spreading her legs further apart, sliding a finger in her again. "Oh my god" She moaned out slowly, her juices flowing, her muscles clenching as she came closer to her climax. I flicked my tongue over her clit faster, pushing my finger in and out of her, slowly adding another, pumping my fingers inside her. Savannah moaned out in frustration, "god Harry, please!" She whined. "Please what, Love?" I asked, smirking,"Just... Please... I need you" "You're gonna have to beg me for it" i teased. "Fuck me, dammit!" She moaned loud, desperate. I had to admit, she sounded so sexy when she did that. I grinned, "all you had to do was ask" I said, then pulled my fingers out of her. I looked down at her as she moved her legs, wrapping them around my waist, watching me, so i smirked and licked her juices off my fingers, moaning at the taste of watched, becoming even more aroused. I grinned, then positioned myself, sliding into her, her juices making it easier. Savannah moaned, dipping her head back, pushing her hips against mine. I moved within her, moaning with her, pushing all the way in until i was at the hilt, buried deep inside her, then i began pushing hard and slow, making sure she can feel it. Savannah moaned my name, arching her back, sliding a hand down her body, rubbing her clit as i pushed in and out of her. I watched her, biting my lip, moving harder and deeper, hitting her weak spot instantly...

-2 hours later; Still Harry-

Savannah cried my name out in pleasure as she hit her climax, her body arching, her nails scratching up my back, her hips rocking against mine. I moaned her name as i released into her, moving with her, then i slowly pulled out of her, collapsing beside her, breathless. Savannah rolled on her side, laying her head on my shoulder, looking up at me with a soft smile. "Merry Christmas" i whispered in her ear as i wrapped my arms around her. "Merry Christmas, Harry" she replied, snuggling up closer. I smiled, then stroked her hair. "you're freakin' amazing, you know that?" Savannah grinned."thank you, love, so are you" I said, kissing her lips. "thanks, baby" she kissed back, then sighed and wrapped her arms around me.


End file.
